


Mallek Week Prompt Fills

by caity_ski



Category: FriendSim - Fandom, Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Cyber sex, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Purple Blood Mallek Adalov, Semi-public masturbation, Teasing, Threesome, Trickster - Freeform, blood mention, mallek week, mallek week 2020, trickster!Mallek Adalov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: Mallek week on tumblr, these are my prompt fills.  All are nsfw and ReaderXMallek, each chapter will include chapter specific warnings.  Come get ya'll's juice
Relationships: Mallek Adalov/MSPA Reader, Mallek Adalov/Reader, mallek adalov/mspa reader/galekh xigisi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 165





	1. Day One: Favorite Quote

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: fave sprite or **quote**  
>  chapter warnings: bondage (gag, blindfold, cuffs), biting/marking, and teasing

“What did I tell you when we first met?” He asks, his voice low and almost dangerous. You swallow hard around the gag and whimper in response, unable to actually answer him.

Mallek lets out a ‘tsk’ his cool fingers leaving your over-heated body. You whine at the loss of contact and arch towards where you think he is. The cuffs holding you jingle quietly with your movements and the soft fabric of the blindfold hugs your face.

You were already aching for him, having been teased for what felt like hours now. This game was getting to be almost too much and if Mallek didn’t fuck you soon you were certain you would throw a fit.

Mallek’s claws ran along the inside of your thighs, retracing the long lines he’d already left when he ripped through your clothing. The sting mixed with the gentleness of his movements had you arching your back, begging as best you could through the gag for him. 

You feel Mallek move to stand between your legs, but he’s still nowhere near close enough for you. You pull against the cuffs trying to close the distance between you when you hear him chuckle. Mallek lifts your legs so they’re on either side of his hips. Your cross your ankles behind his back and try to bring him in closer, but his stupid alien mid-blood strength keeps him in place.

“You = so eager; but still haven’t answered my question;” Mallek tuts and his hands move up your thighs and massage against your groin. His cool fingers send chills of excitement through you. He’s so close to where you want him. 

You rotate your hips as best you can to try and at least get his fingers on you, but he moves his hands again so he has a tight grip on your hips instead. 

You whine low in your throat at how close you were. Mallek chuckles and you jump when you feel the tip of his nose rub against yours. 

“Calm down;” Mallek whispers, “It = just me;” He kisses your cheek softly and you whimper wanting those lips to be somewhere much lower.

Mallek moves away then and adjusts your legs so they sit a little higher on his hips. He moves closer to you and you jolt when the tip of his cool bulge finally makes contact with your heated skin. 

But Mallek is playing a role today and he isn’t going to give in to your desires so easily. You jump when you feel his lips skim across your neck. You assume he must be leaning forward because the distance between your bodies doesn’t seem to change.

You sigh and tilt your head away so he has more access to your skin. Lips easily give way to teeth that prick at your thin skin, sending shivers of pleasure down your spine. Your attention is split between the teeth marking you and the bulge that is teasingly swirling around your genitals. 

You whimper around the gag again and when you move your hips forward this time, you’re successful in getting his bulge where you really wanted it to begin with. Mallek hisses at the quick temperature change and gives you a sharp bite. 

“You = so impatient; but you still have != answered me; I do != think you’ve really earned what I had planned for you;” He whispers, taking a firm grip of your hair and yanking your head back. 

You whimper and move as best you can against him, desperate for contact. And even if you could answer him, you don’t even remember what he asked you. 

As though able to read your mind, Mallek asks again, “What did I say to you that day we met?” the tip of his nose runs along the underside of your exposed jaw and that’s all the warning you get before he snaps his hips and fully sheaths his bulge inside you. 

The scream that rips from your throat is muffled by the gag still firmly in place. Your head falls to the side as your hips buck against him, the sudden fullness almost being enough to push you over the edge already.

Mallek is flush against you now, one hand supporting you on your ass and the other still tightly in your hair. He holds completely still, the bulge inside you squirming on its own. He’s breathing heavily, the sudden change catching him more off guard than he thought it would.

And then he thrusts forward. His bulge plunges impossibly deeper inside you and your back arches into him. You whimper against the gag and your hips seem to move of their own volition against Mallek. 

Mallek is quick to get to work, he moves out of you slowly, and snaps his hips back against you, shocking your system and pulling deep moans form your throat. He does this twice, both times have you losing all your senses.

And then he really starts moving.

Mallek increases his pace to an almost painful speed. He moves in and out of you rapidly, his bulge being buried deep for only a moment before leaving you empty and repeating within a matter of seconds. Mallek’s hips press hard into you relentlessly.

Mallek holds tightly to you as he thrusts in to you unyieldingly. His speed is more than he’s done with you in the past and you’d be mad at him for holding back before if you weren’t so lost in the absolute pleasure of it all. 

Mallek’s pace shows no signs of slowing and his bulge continues to press deeply into you, squirming and expanding your walls with each thrust. 

Mallek’s tongue runs along your throat, feeling your increased pulse. He chooses a spot just below your jaw and suctions his mouth there, sucking hard at your sensitive skin, fully intent on leaving a mark you can’t hide. 

You whine at the added feeling and move against him as best you can, trying to get him even deeper inside you. Your head has fully lolled to the side and you can feel the drool pooling out of the mouth from behind the gag. If you were really aware of yourself you might be grossed out, but your body is so stimulated by pleasure you only register it as another reaction.

Mallek pulls away from your neck finally, the area is sore but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t like when he left you with hickies. You hear him grunting against your ear as his hips don’t slow their barrage on you.

Mallek asks again, out of breath, what he said to you on that first day. This time, however, he removes your gag. You pull in a deep breath of air and upon exhaling it comes out as a moan. 

Mallek’s words take a moment to manifest in your mind, but before you can even begin to form an answer his tongue is in your mouth. The piercing clacks against your teeth as his tongue explores. You kiss him back just as fervently, not realizing how much his taste heightened the sensations until now. 

Your tongues move against one another’s, moans being swallowed by the other. Your tongue is finally able to enter his mouth and you run the appendage across his much sharper teeth, shivering at the sensation.

Mallek’s pace is not slowed by anything. He is moving as hard and fast as he can. His bulge is thrashing when inside you and the feeling of it going deeper on each thrust has you losing all your senses. His movements are relentless against you, and the claws of the hand supporting your ass dig into the flesh of your ass-cheek. The added pain only heightening the other pleasures. 

When he pulls away from the kiss you whimper but can’t bring yourself to move your head, your whole body feeling unable to do anything more than being fucked. Mallek moves the hand from your hair down your chest, claws leaving hot marks in their wake, you arch more than you thought you could into the feeling. IInto him. 

You can’t see the grin on his face, the sheer joy he is deriving from being able to bring you to your brink like this. To be the only thing you feel. The only thing you want. 

He kisses you hard again, his tongue once again invades your mouth and overwhelms your remaining senses. You kiss back and your tongues run along one another’s. You're so lost in all the sensations already you don’t notice that his hand has come to rest on your crotch until he is pressing firmly against you, heightening the sensations.

When he pulls his mouth from yours you blindly follow trying to regain the feeling only to hear him chuckle. “I told you; I was gonna own your entire system;” He teases, breath and voice hot against your ear. He moves his fingers in the way you showed him and it has you coming completely undone.

Your orgasm hits you like nothing you’ve experienced before. Your back arches and an embarrassingly loud moan is ripped from your throat as your walls tighten and spam around his bulge.

Mallek groans and his pace stutters as your only warning. He reaches his own climax and when the cold rush of genetic material floods your already oversensitive body, you come again. Your hips moving desperately against him as you ride the feeling out.

Mallek kisses you again, much softer this time as he pulls his already re-sheathing bulge from your hot core. He moves closer so your chests are pressing together and removes your blindfold, but you have to keep your eyes closed; the light too bright. You’re both panting, but neither of you move, opting to stay like this for a few moments. Basking in the aftermath and trying to catch your breaths. 

“You ok?” Mallek asks quietly, one hand gently rubbing your back. You nod, unable to form any other response and nuzzle against his heated neck as an added affirmation. 

“Good; hold on;” Mallek warns before he undoes the cuffs and braces as your full weight slumps against him. You let out a little whine feeling totally spent. You let Mallek man handle you into the bathroom. He sets you gently into the tub.

You hiss as the warm water envelops you, your muscles relaxing. You slowly open your eyes trying to readjust your vision. You watch with half lidded eyes as Mallek wipes his crotch and thighs off. You have a very nice view of his ass from this spot.

Mallek comes back to you moments later and helps you wipe down, your arms too sore from being above your head for so long to do so yourself. You quietly thank him and he rolls his eyes, leaning in to press a kiss to the side of your head.

Mallek holds you and leaves soft kisses along your jaw, you let your head roll to the other side, a soft smile on your face. As he finishes cleaning you up you grin up at him. “Do you remember what you said after fishing me out of the river?” You ask, voice rough. 

Mallek glances at you and a smile tugs at his lips. “Not really.” He responds with a shrug, letting the water drain, before putting one arm under your knees and one behind your back, effortlessly lifting you from the tub. Neither of you care much that you're dripping water everywhere

You hum and again lean your head against his clavicle, arms wrapping around his neck. “I said I shouldn’t have been trying to be cute at the edge of a river. You said-”

“You != have to try;” He finishes for you settling the both of you into his coon with a practice movement.

You grin and kiss his cheek. “You thought I was cute.” You tease, snuggling against him and laughing along with his dry chuckle. Your chests are flush and one of his arms is loosely circled around your lower back.

“Look who = talking.” Mallek shoots back, a finger pressing into your cheek. 

You snicker and rub your face against his chest, wrapping your arms around his middle and giving a squeeze. “Yeah, yeah, yeah.” You say with a yawn. You both settle into silence, his claws lightly tracing along your skin. 

As you fall asleep to the sound of Mallek’s heartbeat you have a fleeting thought of something not quiet adding up. Something that didn’t happen but being portrayed as a true event. You try to focus on the oddness and figure out what didn’t quite match up, but your body was more intent on sleeping. So, you give in and drift away.


	2. Day Two: Hobbies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Dreamer OR **HOBBIES**  
>  warnings: teasing & oral sex

You weren’t someone who could be ignored for long without getting pissy. And Mallek had been working on this stupid line of hacking for _hours_ now. He’d promised he’d be done soon; he’d said it almost 4 times now and you were not waiting any more.

You wanted attention and you wanted it now!

Mallek’s eyes were glued to his screen, the sound of his claws clicking against the keyboard was the only sound that filled the air. He’d been working on cracking the code for the new type of tracking drone that had been dispatched the other day. He’d spent the first half of the day figuring out what it was programmed to do and was now working on re-writing that code.

Mallek paused in his typing for a moment, a shuffling having caught his attention. A few seconds went by and when nothing else moved he shrugged, assuming it was his lusus slithering around. 

Getting under Mallek’s desk without him noticing proved to be easier than you’d thought. Until you’d bumped into a box of random tech he was keeping under there. You froze when you realized you’d made a sound. Holding your breath you stared intently at Mallek’s legs, waiting for him to look down and find you. But he never did. A few moments went by and you released the air in your lungs slowly before continuing to crawl towards your matesprit.

You licked your lips, suddenly more excited when you were finally face to face with his clothed crotch. You were always a sucker for him in gray sweats. Mallek was already sitting with his legs mostly apart, the perfect amount of space for your head. 

The first thing to make contact was your mouth, the second was your hands on Mallek’s hips to keep him from jumping too high from surprise.  
Mallek stared down at you wide-eyed, his hips shifting on their own in response to the sudden warmth against his nook. “Wha-” Mallek cut himself off with a gasp when your tongue ran along his still clothed genitals. 

“Don’t worry about me.” You purred, making eye contact, your fingers curling into the waist band of his pants and tugging. “You’re working, just focus on that.” You continued, grinning as Mallek lifted his hips so you could remove his pants. 

Mallek swallowed hard and took in a deep breath. If it was a game you wanted to play, then he would play. Mallek cleared his throat and shrugged. 

“Do what you want;” He responded, hoping his tone was nonchalant enough. He forced his eyes back to the screen, slipping his glasses on to help him focus better on the lines of code and not your soft lips kissing along his inner thigh.

Mallek’s bulge unsheathed quickly, his body reacting naturally to you, as it had so many times before. You grinned at the appendage and latched onto the tip, sucking it hard into your mouth. You heard Mallek grunt above you and smirked, coming off the bulge with a pop. 

You turned your head to the side and ran your tongue along the underside of the exposed length, your fingers and thumb massaging along his groin and thighs. You dipped your head a little lower and pressed a kiss to Mallek’s nook, the natural lubrication already starting to leak through the folds.

You softly licked along the outer flaps, savoring the now familiar taste of him. Mallek shifted and cleared his throat again, you could feel his thighs shaking already. You smirked to yourself, knowing you’d win this and have him lose his composure. And more importantly, regret ignoring you earlier. 

Your tongue dove into his nook and as it stretched him out and lapped at his inner walls, Mallek’s hand snapped to your head, his fingers curling tightly in your hair. You huffed and pulled away from him, taking his hand from your head and shaking it ‘no.’

Mallek gives you a dazed look and you give him, what you hope is, a stern stare. “You’re too _busy_ remember? You need to focus on your work. If you don’t, you’ll lose.” You taunt, one of your hands sneaking between his legs to take your tongue’s place in his nook. His bulge wraps enthusiastically round your wrist.

Mallek’s face is set in a blank stare, but you can see the corner of his lip twitch and his long tooth pressing hard against his bottom lip. He lets out a quick puff of air but doesn’t respond to you directly. He forces his eyes back to his screen, his hips shallowly thrusting into your fingers.

You grin, satisfied, and return to your task. You carefully unfurl the bulge from your wrist. It twists and twines with your fingers, trying to create friction as you attempt to guide it into your mouth. You moan around him and curl your fingers so they press deeper into Mallek’s nook.

You watched Mallek’s jaw tighten as he works to keep his eyes forward, the sound of the keyboard had all but stopped by now and you grinned around his bulge. The cool appendage squirmed deeper down your throat, as you hollowed your cheeks and moaned around its length. You moved your head slowly, savoring the sounds Mallek was making despite his attempts to muffle them. 

Your fingers moved in and out of Mallek’s nook in the opposite rhythm of your head bobbing on his bulge. Your mouth and nose were overwhelmed by him. His bulge piercing clicked against your teeth as it twisted around and pressed against your hallowed cheeks. 

The naturally occurring lubricant filled your mouth, you could feel the overflow and drool dripping down your chin. You opened your throat and allowed the bulge to go as deep as you could, your tongue moving over it as it curled in your mouth.

Your fingers pressed against the bulge root of Mallek’s nook, you added a third finger to further stretch him out. Your free hand slipped past your own pants, arousing yourself as well as Mallek. You closed your eyes and found yourself lost in moving along his bulge and against your hand.

You jumped when Mallek’s hand tangled with your hair again and his heavy breathing became much more pronounced. 

“Fine; I lose; I != care!” Mallek shouted, throwing his head back and moving his hips against you. You choked a little at the suddenness of his thrusting but adjusted quickly, moving faster.

Mallek hissed an almost inaudible ‘fuck’ as your only warning before releasing his genetic material straight down your throat. You gag at the fullness and pressure in your throat and pull off him with a gasp, swallowing what was still in your mouth. You could feel the coolness dripping down your chin. Your hand and wrist were coated in a healthy amount as well.

Mallek panted above you and you smirked at him, licking some of the remaining material off your fingers while holding eye contact. Mallek’s face was flushed, his glasses were askew and his hair was handsomely tousled.

“What = all that for anyway?” Mallek huffed out, trying to catch his breath, his eyes locked on your tongue as it worked over your own digits.

You sucked on one of your fingers and hummed. “I don’t like when you ignore me.” You answered, the finger trailing out of your mouth.

“I mean; if this = what happens when I ignore you; I might have to do it more.” He teases, his breathing returning to normal.

You pout and give his knee a light smack. “Don’t you dare!”


	3. Day Three: Adult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three: God Tier OR **ADULT**  
>  warnings: none

Your fingers traced one of the many scars that Mallek had acquired since you’d last seen him. There’s so much time between when you last saw him and now. So much you don’t know and that you need to learn about. That you _want_ to learn about. Part of you is afraid of who he has become since – from his perspective – you disappeared.

Mallek’s breathing is deep and even and his eyes are closed, but you know he isn’t actually asleep. When he’s really asleep his tongue pokes out a bit. You’ve never told him that because you like having the knowledge all to yourself. You doubt he’d believe you anyway, and since you lost your original palm husk your proof is gone as well.

You lean forward and press a soft kiss to his forehead, Mallek’s breathing doesn’t change, but you see the corner of his lips twitch.

You grin and place another kiss on his cheek and he lets out a little puff of air.

You go to place another kiss on the corner of his mouth but he turns his head and catches your lips with his. He wraps his arms around you and maneuvers you both so his back is against the coon and you’re in his lap. 

The sopor is warm and when you part from the kiss, you let your head rest against his collar bone, his claws trace lightly along your skin. You take a deep breath and revel in how much his scent calms you. You can’t help but worry it’s the only thing that hasn’t changed about him. He rests his chin on the top of your head and your breathing syncs with his.

“I missed you;” Mallek whispers.

You wrap your arms around him tightly and respond, “I’m here now.”

“You != leave again;” 

You can’t tell if it’s a question or a demand but either way your answer is the same: “I’d rather die.” You meet his eyes when you say this. You need him to know it’s true.

Mallek doesn’t look as convinced as you’d like him to. So, you’ll have to show him. 

It starts off with a soft kiss, he reciprocates but not the way he used to, there’s a hesitancy in it. You can’t blame him, but _you need him to know._

You lift yourself onto your knees, as an adult he’s got an even greater height advantage over you. You press closer to him and nip at his bottom lip. His hands continue to move slowly down your back, causing you to shiver and arch into him. Even with your tongue in his mouth you can feel him smirking against you when his hands finally settle on your hips. 

You can feel his bulge unsheathing and already starting to prod at you. You don’t generally like fucking in the sopor but you dislike the distance between the two of you more.

You angle yourself so his bulge is right at your entrance and move one hand to guide him in. You kiss him tenderly as his appendage wriggles its way into you. You don’t take your mouth from his and bring your hand back up so both of them are cupping his cheeks and keeping him close.

Mallek purrs and holds tightly to your hips as you start grinding down on him. You purposefully keep the pace slow; you want this to mean something and to last as long as it can. Mallek never tries to move it faster along and instead meets your thrusts with his own.

You focus on all the feelings, his mouth on yours, his hands on your hips, his scent, taste, all of it makes you dizzy with love. 

You move together, your bodies keeping a steady rhythm filling the room with the sounds of breathy moans and sloshing slime. It’s not as sexy as some other times you’ve been together but it feels easy, close to how you remember it. 

When he’s close to coming you press yourself flush against him and moan when his genetic material spills into you. You both ride out the orgasm together, you holding tightly to him, his hands remaining on your hips. 

You sit like that for a moment to catch your breath. You pull back, your hands rubbing the back of Mallek’s head. Your eyes meet his deep blue ones and you tell him, “I love you.”

Mallek doesn’t respond, he holds you tightly against him though and puts his head in the crook of your neck. It hurts a little when he doesn’t say anything, but you have to let it be ok. You don’t want to rush him.

You think you can make him fall in love with you again, you just have to be patient, take your time, and show him how much he means to you. 

You’ll re-learn each other and hear of his time in space, how he got each scar and tattoo. Where he’s been and what he’s seen. He’ll hear of your adventures through time and space, of your endless journey to get back to him. 

You won’t lose him. 

You won’t leave him alone ever again.


	4. Day Four: Quadrants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four: **QUADRANTS** OR Formal Wear  
> Warnings: concupiscence in all quadrants, 3-way, specific human genital descriptions

**Red**

Sometimes you lose yourself in him. The way he kisses you so softly, and his fingers bury themselves in your hair. You don’t know anything that goes on outside of your bodies being pressed together. 

Mallek’s bulge is deep inside you, he’s moving his hips slowly while the appendage thrashes against your insides, curling around and in on itself. 

He hums quietly, his purrs coming from somewhere deep in his chest. His mouth moves against yours and your tongues lazily trace along each other’s. His taste has ingrained itself in your mind as home. 

You move your hips against his to get a little more friction between you two, your fingers dragging down his back as a whimper escapes you. 

He smiles against your lips and pulls away just a bit. Your eyes meet and you nearly melt at the sight. His flushed face and mussed hair is your favorite thing to look at. He rubs the tip of his nose against yours and gives you another chaste kiss. He stops moving all together and leaves you with only the sensations of his bulge rubbing against you on its own.

You whimper again and try to move against him, earning a chuckle. “Impatient?” He teases, “And here I thought we agreed to try something slower;”

You grin up at him and lift your head just enough to capture his bottom lip between your teeth. He gives in easily, closing his eyes and following as your mouths mesh. You break away, a hair length of space between you and grin. 

“I just can’t get enough of you.” You admit, your heart fluttering as his face goes slack for a moment. But Mallek isn’t one to stay speechless for long and he’s smirking down at you. 

“I’ll make sure you != wait to get away from me;” He teases burying his face against your throat. He kisses along the sensitive skin, his hips moving again, he bites shallowly at your flesh. Your eyes close and you move against him as soft moans escape you. 

You’re lost again as his mouth moves against your neck; you tilt your head to the side to allow him more access. His mouth latches onto you and your back arches as he bites down. You’re getting closer to your climax.

Your fingers dig deeper into Mallek’s shoulders as his pace speeds up, his quickened breathing alerting you to him getting close to his own release as well.

Your legs circle around behind him, trapping him against you as you thrust up to meet him, moans falling freely from your lips. Mallek gives two more deep thrusts then grunts, pushing his bulge as deep into as it can go. He releases his genetic material inside you as your own orgasm hits. 

Your walls close tightly around him pulling another gruff groan from him as he rides out his orgasm. You can feel the genetic material spilling out of you as you come down, your body’s senses still heightened.

You lay with each other for a few moments, breathing one another in. You leave a trial of kisses along his cheek and neck as his breathing and heart rate slows. Your eyes are closed and you focus on him, getting lost once again in your matesprit.

**Pale**

You aren’t sure this is what moirails are supposed to do, but who are you to question it? Mallek had said he was your trusted diamond and would do everything to help you feel better. That’s what a moirail did.

You whimper as his fingers press more firmly against your panties, the crotch is already soaked and you aren’t sure how much more you can take of him teasing you.

His tongue flicks out and runs along your check, clearing the residue from your earlier tears that lead to this ‘jam session.’ 

“I = going to make sure you forget all about it;” He whispers in your ear, voice heavy and slow. “By the time I = done with you; you != even know why you were upset to begin with;” He continues, as his tongue leaves your cheek to run along your ear. 

You whine again and arch your back as his fingers finally slip past the fabric of your panties and dip into you. When his cool digits move away your hips follow naturally. 

He smirks against your ear and you hear him chuckle. “Be patient;” He advises, “I = be taking good care of you all day;” He kisses your cheek and lets out a sigh. “My sweet diamond;” He whispers letting his fingers slip back into you. 

Your breathing picks up as you move against his fingers, they curl upwards and put delicious pressure against your walls in a way that has you almost crying again. His thumb circles around your clit as his index and middle finger stroke you in a slow rhythm.

You can feel his bulge against your back and when you reach back to help him out his free hand catches your wrist. He tuts against your ear and brings your hand up to kiss your knuckles lightly. “No; today is for you; only you;” He whispers, adding another finger into your soaking cunt. 

His hand moves quicker and in an embarrassingly short length of time brings you crashing and clenching around him. Your panting as he removes his fingers and kisses your cheek, taking in your flustered face. 

“Only you;” He whispers again.

**Black**

“You think you’re a victim but you’re just a coward!” You shout your anger finally getting the best of you as you grab a handful of his sweater.

“Who the fuck do you think you = talking to?” Mallek yells back, his face twisting into a snarl.

“You! I’m talking to you, you self-righteous, piteous fuck! I am so sick of listening to you bitch about the system but not lifting a finger to do shit! You have money, influence, and all you do is sit in your room, holed up staring at a computer and doing _fuck all_ about it!”

“And what the hell do you know?! You come in here acting all high and mighty but you do != know anything about this planet, how it works, or anything. You do != _get_ to dictate what someone = and != do. What have you ever done for anyone aside from throw yourself at them like a pathetic bucket chaser?!”

You’re both breathing heavily, your hand is still twisted in his hoodie and his hands have taken a hold of your top. There’s a tension hanging heavily between the both of you, a type of electricity you have never experienced. You don’t know who kissed who first, there’s certain to be an argument about it later, but what you do know is Mallek is a damn good kisser. His teeth are sinking into your bottom lip and you open to let his tongue enter only to harshly scrape your teeth across it. 

He grunts and something from deep in his chest rumbles. He’s got you pressed against the wall and is already moving to get your bottoms and underwear out of the way. You’re distracted by his tongue and teeth clashing against yours.

He’s got your pants and underwear around your ankles and you hear his pants hitting the floor too. You’d be lying if you said you weren’t turned on; your legs are on either side of him and he grips your ass to hoist you up higher. His claws dig into your flesh and you remove your mouth from his to reward him with a rough bite to his neck. 

He hisses against your ear and without a warning shoves his fully unsheathed bulge into you. His hips snap fast and hard against you as his teeth break your skin. You gasp and move your hips as best you can against his, taking a hold of his horn and yanking roughly to get him away from your sensitive throat.

He grunts and buries himself inside you, coming and filling you entirely too full. The added pressure brings you to your own orgasm and your grip on his horn tightens as your walls clench around his bulge.

**Ashen**

They weren’t good for each other, anyone with eyes and a brain could see it. And Galekh already had a kismesis that was made for him. 

Someone had to do something, but you hadn’t really understood what intervening meant. You didn’t know it was a relationship. And you certainly didn’t know it meant being pressed between them.

Galekh’s broad chest and strong arms held your legs apart, exposing you entirely to him and Mallek. His mouth was latched onto your neck where it met your shoulder and you shivered as his teeth scraped along the bruising skin.

Mallek’s chest was against yours and his mouth had yours entirely occupied, his tongue exploring almost too deeply down your throat. 

Galekh’s bulge is buried in you twisting around and rubbing against your prostate as it stretches you out almost painfully. Mallek’s bulge is twined around your penis, squeezing and squirming along the length, the coolness and piercing of it adding to the already overwhelming stimulation. Their hips moved arrhythmically from one another as they both thrusted into you.

You were all far past the point of speech at this point, the only sounds filing the room being labored breathing and skin hitting skin. Your head lulled back helplessly as both boys had their way with your warm, alien body. You would be lying if you said it wasn’t beyond heavenly to be where you were though. 

Their paces pick up at the same time and you feel Galekh’s fingers dig painfully into your hips as his snap up into you. His heavy pants fill your ears as his bulge, buried so deeply inside you, prods against your inner most walls. Mallek’s grip on your wrists tightens as well, the bulge spasming around your dick as genetic material mixes with your semen as you cum.

Both men hold tightly to you as they release within moments of one another. A scream rips itself from your throat as your hips try to buck away as your filled even more. The combination of their scents and being so full has you coming hard. You cry out, but your moans are swallowed by Mallek’s mouth over taking yours again. 

You helplessly buck against their retreating bulges as you ride out your orgasm. You hear them coo-ing at you, but you can’t make out what they say as your exhausted body goes limp between them.


	5. Day Five: Bloodswap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five: **bloodswap** OR ancestor  
> Warnings: blood mention  
> A direct sequel to Seeking Safety

Your mouth hadn’t left Mallek’s since you’d stepped through the door. His large hands found purchase under your butt as he lifted you so he didn’t have to bend as far forward to continue swirling his tongue in your mouth.

You wrap your legs around his waist, the chain hanging from his low riding jeans cool against your exposed thigh. Mallek purrs low in his throat as his long tongue ran across your much duller teeth. The piercings on his tongue had warmed up considerably and you couldn’t help but find it fun to run your own tongue over them.

As Mallek began to pull away your face instinctively follows. You nip at his bottom lip before he was fully able to separate and smirk at the heavily-lidded look he is giving you. 

Mallek drops you on the kitchen counter, pushing aside various nick-knacks to make room. This was not the first time you two had fucked in his kitchen, you were here just 2 days ago (and the day before that, 2 days before that, and many days before that) and all the same things were on the counter again. If you didn’t know better – which you may not – you’d think he gets off on being able to toss around his own things for you.

His head drops to your jaw, paint smeared across both your faces as he quickly removes his leather jacket. The spikes make a dull sound as they hit the tile and his hands make their way under your shirt with a newly acquired quickness.

Mallek had been assigned to watch after you while your moirail was doing a sea-dweller concert tour. You didn’t feel you really needed protection, and you had plenty of friends to fill your time. But you’d also been so turned on by his picture that Marvus got it into his head to set you both up. You’d thank him for it later.

Mallek’s large hands make fast work of your top. You shiver as the air hits your skin, goose bumps popping up along your arms. Mallek’s fingers trail along your flesh, coming to rest on your hips as his teeth skim along your throat. You let out a quiet sigh, marveling at the feeling.

Mallek’s hands don’t stay still for long, they never have, and he’s soon running them down your legs to the hem of your skirt. Regardless of how you felt about them before you find they’re the best for your current favorite activity due to the ease of access. Not to mention the ability to tease Mallek by flashing him when not wearing any underwear. Seeing his face go slack and the purple rushing to his ears. It made you feel powerful, alive, and _wanted_

Mallek’s hands continue to run up your legs, taking the skirt with them so it fully exposes your already naked genitals to him. Mallek’s thumbs rub along your groin and his eyes take in the sight. He licks his lips and you can feel your own face heating up.

“Take a picture,” you tease, “It’ll last longer.”

Mallek smirks at you. “I = already got plenty;” He promises with a wink.

You’re not able to retort before Mallek pulls your hips forward so your ass mostly is hanging off the counter. You giggle against his lips and feel them curl into a smile against your mouth. “Look at who’s eager today.” Your voice nothing but a whisper. 

“And whose fault = that?” Mallek hisses back, nipping your bottom lip.

The skin breaks and you gasp, pulling back instinctively and moving a hand to hide it. You hadn’t gotten a chance to tell Mallek about your blood yet. Marvus was the only person who knew and had drilled it into you that anyone else knowing would mean certain death. And not just for you, but everyone of your friends. The empire was a big fan of guilt by association. 

Mallek’s eyes widen at the sight of the crimson. He feels his mind simultaneously go blank and his thoughts race. He knew you were an alien so chances of your blood being a different color made sense, but it wasn’t anything he’d ever considered. And, certainly, the thought of your color being a mutation hadn’t crossed his mind before. 

Did Marvus know? Did any of your other friends know? What if the empire found out? How could he keep it a secret? How could he keep you safe? What does he do?

As Mallek’s brain swirls he watches your face go from sultry to terrified, and that fear was staring directly at him. Those eyes that he had fallen flush for were staring at him in a way he’d only had daymares about.

And it was that which solidified his decision. Mallek brought his mouth back to yours, sucking on the injured lip and lapping at the blood. He wouldn’t let anyone know. He wouldn’t let anyone see. No one could take you away from him. He’d keep you safe, just like he’d promised. 

You didn’t realize you had started crying until Mallek’s thumbs were wiping away your tears. The relief of him seeming to accept you despite being a ‘mutant’ and ‘literal cull-bait’ was overwhelming. You cup his cheeks and pull his face impossibly closer to your own as your mouths mesh. 

You break away to take a breath and press the tip of your nose to his, your thumbs ran circles on his cheeks, the slickness of the paint rubbing off on your skin. “Fuck me. Fuck me like nothing’s changed.” You whisper – half begging, half demanding. 

Mallek didn’t trust himself to speak, he can hear the breaking in your voice. Mallek doesn’t trust himself not to match, he feels he needs to be the strong one here. At least this once. He knows he can’t actually be stronger than you. He’s seen you stand toe to toe with a Matron of the Mirthful Church, watched as you saved low-bloods, seen you open your self to trolls across the spectrum and create a bridge that most would think impossible. You were impossible. 

And he needed to protect you in every way. 

Mallek nods once and gives your forehead a soft kiss. He moves his head lower to return to your neck and throat, his fingers dip even lower and press against you with a newly perfected skill. 

Mallek’s hand is cool against you and with his mouth on you it takes away any feeling but pleasure. Your soft whines and sighs are all he needs to move onward. His fingers circle your entrance, a soft pressure as he builds up your stimulation. When one fingers finally enters you, you gasp loudly, your back arching.

Mallek’s teeth skim along your collar bone, much more carefully than he had in the past. Your breath catches in your throat as his other hand caresses your side with an unexpected gentleness. You can tell something has changed, you’re not sure if it’s for the better or not, but the sudden softness coming from Mallek has you feeling breathless.

Your hands run down Mallek’s chest, your fingers coming to rest on his belt buckle. His hands cover yours and help you to undo the surprisingly complicated piece of leather and metal. His pants are tight and you’re not totally surprised when you get them off to find he also hadn’t put on any underpants. 

You grin at him. “Looks like I wasn’t the only one with that idea, is that why you were grumpy?” You tease, a finger coming under his chin and leading his mouth back to yours. 

Mallek smirks but doesn’t answer, his lips overtaking yours. He adds another finger and curls them upwards, puling a choked moan from your throat. 

Mallek separates from you and smiles down at you. His hand moves out of you and both palms massages your thighs as he spreads them further apart.

You look down between the two of you and see his bulge has fully unsheathed and twists in the air, searching for something to connect with. You move your hips just a little closer and rest your legs on his hips, crossing them behind his back and encouraging him to come closer.

Mallek smirks, but takes the hint and aligns his bulge with your entrance. You gasp and your head falls back. You’re always shocked by the initial stretch and coldness of him. But it just as quickly melts into pleasure. You whimper when you feel him fully enter you, his hips flush against yours.

Mallek leans forward and kisses you softly again as you adjust to his girth. You’d have to tease him sometime about how silly he looks when his paint is smeared and partially rubbed off from making out. Mallek pulls back and your eyes stare into purple, some deep emotion you don’t have a name for reflects in them. You have to shake yourself from the thought and nod once, to let him know you’re ok.

Mallek waits only another moment before pulling back out. You whimper at the emptiness. And when he thrusts his hips back forward, you’re lost in the feeling of him again. Mallek grins down at you and straightens himself up, hands perched on your hips, before he starts moving in and out of you.

You gasp and your head falls to the side, chest rising and falling quickly as Mallek thrusts deep and fast into you. The cool appendage curls deep within you and presses against your walls in a way no human ever could. You hear Mallek’s breathing coming in quicker as he bends slightly forward, changing the angle in a way that has you crying out in need.

Mallek’s two bulge piercings only heighten the sensation of your arousal as you move your hips in time to get him in even deeper. You crave every inch of him, a consuming lust fogs your mind as his teeth bite down on your neck.

You love his teeth, couldn’t get enough of them scraping along your skin. Your toes curl as he slams his bulge into you. Your hand presses against the back of his head to encourage his teeth move further along. You felt him smirk against your skin as your fingers ran across the buzzed sides of his head and through his mohawk.

You pull him forward to lock you lips together again. Mallek moans against you, but his pace doesn’t slow. Your tongues roll against one another’s.

You whine in such a needy way you’d be embarrassed if you were thinking of anything but how good Mallek’s bulge felt inside of you.

Your hips move without your needing to think about it, pulling him in deeper. You bury your face in the crook of neck and kiss him softly along his jaw line and throat. Mallek purrs somewhere deep in his chest and his hips snap against yours, his bulge twisting and writhing inside you. 

Mallek’s pace picks up at your – he assumes – urging. Your bodies move against one another and when you feel him coming close to finishing you grip his hair tightly. You breathe heavily against his ear and demand; “Don’t pull out.” You punctuate this with a loud moan that he pulls from you. 

Mallek shivers and nods, you’d mentioned something about coming inside before but he’d always been too nervous. Mallek rubs his cheek against yours before kissing the shell of your ear and unexpectedly picking up his already fast thrusting. 

“I = gunna-” You cut him off with a rough kiss, swallowing his groan and clenching around him as he comes inside you, the coolness of his genetic material has you tilting over the edge and experiencing an orgasm of your own. 

Your ankles lock around his waist and your head snaps back at the deepens and the fullness of it all. You’d been fucking Mallek for almost two weeks now and this was the first time he had come inside. You could cry with how incredible it felt to have him like this, all to yourself.

You slowly catch your breath and kiss along Mallek’s neck; his cool skin slick with paint tinted sweat. You felt his chest rise and fall slowly as his purrs vibrate against you. 

Neither of you move as you hold tightly to each other, basking in the high of one another. You close your eyes and nuzzle against his cheek. Mallek’s purple eyes caught yours and the softest smile you’ve ever seen over took his face. 

“Kiss me?” You whisper angling your face to his fully. 

Mallek’s hand moves to cup your cheek, his thumb stroked the skin. “You != have to ask;” He whispers back before placing a gentle kiss to your lips. 

Mallek wasn’t one to believe in the religion of the Mirthful Messiahs. He didn’t believe in any of the stories or the rules. He hadn’t even really believed in serendipity either, at least not until now. 

He couldn’t fathom wanting to be anywhere else, have anyone else with him. He never understood when others would talk about the lengths they would go to for their quadrant mates. He’d had partners before, plenty, but it wasn’t until now he realized what they had all been talking about. 

As he looked down at you, your eyes filled with an emotion he’d never seen before he knew. You were the most dangerous thing in the universe for him. And he would never let you be anywhere else but in his arms.


	6. Day Six: Trickster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Six: **Trickster** OR Humanstuck  
> Warnings: trickster, marking, eye contact

He’s not your Mallek. It looks like him, has his voice, and knows things only your Mal would know, but there’s something not right. Things about him are very different and _wrong_. He’s so close to being your Mallek, if you squint you can see him. But this person’s coloring isn’t Mallek’s. His skin is much bluer than it is gray, his long tooth is gold – something he told you was a gaudy and ugly look that only a purple would ever do. Even the color of his horns is wrong. 

He had dropped down from the sky with a smile that was too wide, and showed waaay too many teeth, split across his face. You hadn’t really registered something was wrong until he’d literally grabbed and squished your face between his hands.

Mallek had been grinning the whole time as he excitedly explained that he was ready to “GET HUMAN MARRIED;” You had been understandably confused as you’d only mentioned marriage to him a couple times when trying to explain the way romance worked on Earth. He had asked if you expected him to get married. Your response had been a laugh and a promise that you wouldn’t expect him to conform to anything he wasn’t comfortable with. 

You’d thought that had been the end of it as it hadn’t been mentioned since.

But then this strange version of your matesprit pulled you to his chest, kissed you far too hard, and told you he was going to be your husband. 

You’d thought it was strange of course, maybe kind of cute. You were only a little put off by how forward he was being and chalked up his appearance to being another part of this crazy game you and all your friends were playing. You’d seen some of them get new clothing and wings so you figured this wasn’t far off. But the yelling you could absolutely do without.

Of course, the outfit had been strange too, but you had no way of knowing just how off the rails your matesprit suddenly was. He’d swooped in with no shirt, an orange tinted see through golf visor, orange booty shorts and bright orange high-top kicks.

He didn’t answer any of your questions about what he was talking about, where he’d gone, or what had happened since you last saw him. He’d just grinned at you too wide and held your wrists, so they were around his waist, tightly. That was when you really started to panic and realize something was wrong.

You asked him to let go, asked what was going on with him. He’d told you to calm down, it was just him and he was ready to get married and spend the rest of his life with you and only you. That was when you admitted to yourself you may be in danger. Part of that being you couldn’t pull away at all. He wasn’t hurting your wrists, but you were suddenly very concerned you couldn’t get free.

When you asked him to let you leave his smile finally faltered, but only for a moment. “IT = ME; C’MON; RELAX;” He says in a yelling version of Mallek’s easy going voice.

At this point you are starting to really panic, this person is so close and so far from being your Mallek and you can tell there’s nothing you can do against him as you are now. No godtier powers, no alchemized weapons…

You feel Mallek’s other hand sliding down your back, his claws digging just a little harder so you can feel it through your clothing. He stops at your lower back and rubs his fingers deeply against where your spine meets your tail bone. You shiver against him, what or whoever this is already seems to know your weak spots and is grinning down at you like it’s ready to devour you.

Mallek’s fingers press a little harder and with a quick flick of his wrist his claws cut through your shirt. His cool fingers hit your skin and you gasp at the feeling. Something that normally brings you pleasure is starting to make you very nervous. He moves his hand a little lower and slips it between the band of your bottoms and your skin. He kisses you again, shoving his entire tongue in your mouth, while he grinds his hips against you. 

Your breathing is heavier now, despite yourself you can feel your arousal heightening and if he keeps this up, you’re going to end up with him between your legs. Your mind is a little fogged, but you think maybe you can distract him by talking.

You have to force your face away from his to ask what happened with him and Tagora exploring that weird thing Gor-gor had found. This seems to work as Mallek grins even wider, he’s still holding you against him when he begins to loudly explain how everything went down. 

Tagora had discovered a pocket outside of the game’s direct space and wanted to find out what was there, to see if anything useful was hidden. He’d asked Mallek to come along because he thought a time player would be helpful. 

Mallek had been close by and agreed, he was frustrated with his own projects and needed a break anyway. What they found was a chest with a giant red and green swirled lollipop. Tagora initially was disgusted and Mallek described himself as thinking it was funny. Tagora had been goaded by Mallek to try the candy and BAM he was the happiest he had ever been. Tagora instantly shared the treat with Mallek and that’s when everything became clear.

Mallek told you he was so happy and excited and suddenly wasn’t worried about anything anymore. Not about the game, drones, you getting culled! Everything was amazing and it felt great to be so happy for once. Tagora wanted to tell everyone else and took the lolli to do so, but before sharing it with you, Mallek wanted the two of you to get married!

You force yourself to laugh and tell him that’s a crazy story alright. You ask where Tagora went and slowly wiggle your hands looking for some sort of weakness in his hold. 

Mallek laughs too, his is much louder and almost distorted. “WHY LOOK FOR HIM WHEN I = RIGHT HERE;” It sounds like he’s teasing, maybe? But he certainly doesn’t take the bait. And then his wrist flicks and he shoves one finger deep inside you without warning. You had almost forgotten about the hand in your pants until that moment. The shout that escapes you is muted by Mallek pressing his mouth to yours again, tongue invading you entirely.

Mallek’s finger curls inside you, causing your hips to snap towards him, a whimper passing between your covered lips. Mallek finally lets go of your wrists and puts that free hand just under your ass. With little effort he lifts you up and within a second all but drops you on the ground as he settles between your legs.

The air leaves your body as your back hits the floor. Mallek is grinning at you from between your legs, as he quickly removes your bottoms. He keeps eye contact with you as he dips two fingers in. It’s an almost painful stretch and your head jolts back. You try to from a coherent sentence or thought but your mind goes blank as Mallek adds a third finger.

Mallek licks his lips and watches as you squirm under him, your hips moving with his hand. He leans over you and continues to grin as his other hand slowly runs down your inner thigh, claws leaving hot red lines in their wake. You whimper and reflexively move against him.

You know this is Mallek, or a version of him at least. In a matter of minutes, he’s hit most of your weak spots and reduced you to a whimpering mess. You should try to get away, he isn’t in his right mind and you don’t know what that could mean for you, but…

But since this life and multiple death game had begun the two of you hadn’t had a moment alone. It had certainly been evident in your own behaviors and attitude towards your other friends. You’d been grumpier and less patient since you’d been unable to spend quality time with either your matesprit or your moirail. 

You know you don’t have time for this. This isn’t something you should be focusing on. But when he curls his fingers in just that right way, it’s hard for you to fight against the need you have for him and his touch. It felt as though all the fear you’d felt had been flipped into lust and you were going to ride that for as long as you could.

Mallek’s free hand moves from your thigh and up your body. You whine and inch closer to him so his hand moves further faster. Your right hand moves to take off the stupid visor he’s wearing and the left covers his wandering fingers to guide them where you want.

Mallek grins and doesn’t resist the hat removal, shaking his hair out as your hand comes to rest on the back of his neck. His skin is still cool to the touch even if the color is off. 

You bring his left hand up, all intentions of bring it to your mouth, but he seems to have other ideas. He removes himself from your grip and instead cups your chest, pressing the heel of his hand to your nipple. You groan and twist your fingers in his hair as his hands continue to spoil you. 

Mallek rolls your nipple between his claws and tugs at it just enough to cause your back to arch with it. Mallek’s grin hasn’t lost any of its manic qualities and you don’t think you can stare at it any longer. With the hand in his hair you pull his face forward and press him against your neck.

Mallek takes no qualms with this and latches his mouth to your throat. He gives a hard suck and lets his teeth press into your skin. You whine and move your head aside to give him more room to bite and suck. 

Mallek’s tongue laps at the injury he’s made – the piercing stinging as it rubs against the small wound. Mallek presses his lips to the spot again and sucks too hard at the already tender flesh. You whine and try to pull away but Mallek has you pressed tightly between himself and the floor.

Mallek’s mouth begins to move down your body, alternating between nips and hard sucks leaving little red marks as he goes. The hand that had been playing with your chest continues to work you over as his mouth closes over your other nipple. He rolls his tongue along the nib, his piercing adding an extra sensation to the action. 

You yelp as his teeth make contact with your nipple and drop your head back as your body is worked over by Mallek.

Your breathing is coming in quick and short bursts, your hands can do little more than hold tightly to his shoulders as his mouth continues down your body. Mallek’s teeth leave long, thin, lines along your skin. The hand not between your legs presses into your ribs as he runs it slowly down your sides. 

You’d be lying if you said this was all pleasant. Mallek is touching too hard, His movements are too jerky and he doesn’t seem to have any of his usual rhythm. Even still you can’t stop moving and squirming against him. He finally pulls his fingers out. It felt as though they had been abusing your now sore genitals for hours. 

Mallek looks at you, that grin still in place, and brings the fingers that had been inside you to your lips. On instinct you open your mouth and suck, tasting yourself on him. You gasp around his digits as he pushes them just that much further down your throat. Mallek presses the pads of his fingers against your tongue and forces your mouth back open. 

You’re confused when he pulls them out until he presses all three back into you, curling and stretching with a new speed that has your head falling back again and hips arching into him. 

Mallek’s talking again, his voice too loud, about how he can’t wait for the human marriage and how everyone will be jealous of his earth wedding. You can’t really focus on what exactly he’s saying, it’s all jumbled in your head as your senses are fogged by his hands. He’s moving though and you register that. 

You’re able to focus enough to watch as he removes the orange booty shorts, his bulge already out and curling in the air. You’re impressed he’s able to strip with one hand inside you still. And briefly you have the thought that it’s strange his pants had no stains, but this thought isn’t long lived.

Mallek finally removes his fingers as the cool appendage quickly meets your skin. You shiver as it swirls around your crotch leaving a slimy trail of genetic material in its wake. You can feel it moving along your skin, it seems as though it has a mind of its own and remembers you. It takes almost no time for the tip of it to find your entrance and prod at it. You hissed and moved against it to encourage it to press through, your fingers running down Mallek’s back, nails pressed into him in some hope of marking him the way he’d marked you.

You hear Mallek chuckle above you and feel the bulge pulling away. When you look at him, he is adjusting his position so his hips are further up you than normal. He licks his lips and you watch his bulge twitch and curl as something else comes into contact with you.

You let out a choked sigh as you realize it’s his nook he’s grinding into you with. Mallek had, in the past, told you his bulge was more sensitive and he preferred stimulation coming from that. He was never opposed to you eating him out or fingering him, but otherwise he hadn’t much introduced his nook to your genitals. 

You whimper as the smooth folds rut against you, the coolness of the lubrication making you shiver. Mallek grinds his nook down on you and your hips jolt up in response. Mallek moans above you and you watched with a lust filled haze as he jerks his bulge off while his nook rubs against you in the most delicious way. Your hands hold tight to him, and your eyes close as you move yourself in time with him. 

Just as you’re about to come Mallek stops his movements altogether. You continue to try and keep the friction going, but when he doesn’t seem to be responding you finally pry your eyes open. You see he’s staring at you with that weird smile on his face and changing his position again. 

Mallek moves so he’s on his stomach between your legs. Before you can ask what he’s doing, Mallek kneels up. Your legs are over his shoulders and your body folds in on itself as he stares down at you.

Mallek is grinning and his hands have a tight grip on your upper thighs. “I COULD != HELP IT; YOU = SO CUTE WHEN YOU CUM AND I COULD != LET THAT HAPPEN WITHOUT HAVING THE BEST VIEW OF YOUR FACE;”

If he shouts at you one more time you might have to punch him in the throat. But right now; you’re horny, close, and need him to finish what he started. You tell him to go ahead then and he laughs. You watch as best you can as he lines his bulge up with your entrance. This time he does follow through and you gasp as he pushes himself fully inside you.

You drop your head back and try to catch your breath, but are unable to. No sooner is Mallek inside than he’s moving out again. He grips your shoulders tight and with his thumbs moves your face so you are looking right at him. Mallek’s eyes are staring too directly into yours but you don’t dare look away. He grins then and snaps his hips forward, burying his bulge inside you again.

You cry out at the stretch and wriggle beneath him trying to adjust. You aren’t given time to as he’s started moving with reckless abandon. His thrusts are fast and deep and you’d say it hurt if it didn’t have you losing all senses in a haze of lust.

One hand moves from your shoulder to press against your lower abdomen, creating a tighter fit for his bulge. Your breathing is still coming out in gasps but you have enough thought to purposefully clench around him. Mallek grunts above you, his smile still in place and eyes still staring into yours.

His hand slides down from your abdomen to between your legs, his fingers tease along you as he thrusts in and out at the quick pace. Your hips move against him in time as his hand adds to your already overstimulated body. 

Your hands had moved back up his shoulders to hold him closer – half hoping it would make him look away – but as he moves deep inside, your fingers trail down his arms. You can feel his skin catching under your nails and hear him groan above you.

“YES; JUST LIKE THAT;” Mallek encourages as he rolls his arms out to get your nails to press deeper into him. He grunts again and finally breaks eye contact when he grabs your hips and lifts them up. He sits higher up on his knees so he’s jack hammering directly up into you. 

The change in angle has you screaming and whimpering as his bulge hits the upper part of your insides. Your hands clench around nothing and your toes curl as the tip of his bulge goes – what feels like – impossibly deeper. 

You cry out again and clench tightly around him as you come. The orgasm hits you quickly and hard. You continue to move against him as best you can to make the feeling last as long as it could. You realize you’re enjoying this far more than you maybe should. 

You gasp and are shocked when he drops your hips and pulls out. You curse as your back hits the ground and you watch him come above you. His genetic material drips down his thighs and across your upper thighs. You breathe heavily and notice just how sticky and blue you are from all of this. And how tired it has made you. 

You try to catch your breath again. Head falling back as you take in as much air as your lungs allow. You close your eyes and take in a deep breath, but it’s cut short by Mallek’s mouth covering yours again. Your eyes shoot open and you see he’s staring at you still as his tongue re-invades your mouth. You can feel his hand going back between your legs and twitch when he makes contact again. You’re sore from earlier and this extra ministration has you going past pleasure and into almost painful over-stimulation.

Mallek pulls away and grins down at you. “!= WORRY;” He starts. “I = GOING TO BE TAKING GOOD CARE OF MY HUMAN MARRIED MATESPRIT;” He says it as a promise but you hear it as a threat.

\--

You wake up, exhausted and uncertain how long you’d been asleep. Your body is sore and you notice some very visible bruising on your wrists and hips. You also notice you are completely naked. A groan, from beside you, has your head snapping towards it. 

Lying next to you is Mallek. Real Mallek. The right colored Mallek. This observation fills you with as much confusion as it does relief. He has some scratches down his back that you recall placing there just a few hours (you think) previously.

You hesitantly reach out and shake him, whispering his name. Mallek lets out another loud groan and covers his head with his hands. He hisses out a shush before curling in on himself.

You felt your stomach flip with concern and lean over him. “Mal…Mal babe are you ok?” You whisper, panic clear in your voice.

Mallek whimpers and cracks one eye open, he had the most pathetic look on his face. “Hangover.” He mutters. “Hurts.” He adds closing his eye again and pressing the heels of his palms to his temples.

Any lingering annoyance is quickly replaced with concern as you move so you are behind him. He’d only ever had one hangover that you’d seen and he seemed to feel better when you’d massaged his neck. 

Mallek flinches and lets out a little gasp when your warm fingers touch his chilled skin. He visibly relaxes though once you get to work. Mallek lets out a sigh and you can’t stop the warm smile that spreads across your face. Something really weird happened earlier. You aren’t sure what and you know you’ll be drilling him for answers, but right now you don’t think he’d be very helpful. So, you resort to helping him heal so he’ll be ready for your interrogation later.


	7. Day Seven: Free Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: **Free Day**  
>  Warnings: cyber/video sex, masturbation - in a public restroom stall, dirty talk (sort of)

You couldn’t believe he had you doing this, you couldn’t believe you were letting yourself do this, you couldn’t believe how fucking _hot_ it was.

What had started as a nice lunch out with a friend had ended with you in the bathroom, fingers buried deep inside you as your matesprit coaxed you on.

When Mallek had called you, you hadn’t thought twice about answering. As soon as the video call connected you jumped up, holding the phone against your chest so Boldir couldn’t see. She quirked an eye brow at you as you quickly excused yourself from the table. 

You slipped out of the shop and took the phone from yourself to glare down at Mallek. He was naked and grinning wickedly at you. You couldn’t actually see his bulge but his shoulder and arm were moving in a very obvious way, in a very obvious place. 

You popped your headphones in, already having them plugged in from earlier – you would never answer a video call without them because doing so is wack. 

“What are you doing?” You hiss, looking past the phone knowing full well you’d absolutely get drawn in if you actually watched him.

“What does it look like?” Mallek retorted. You could hear the smirk in his voice.

“It looks like you’re trying to-” You cut yourself off with a huff and finally look at your screen. Mallek has changed the distance a little so you can see the tip of his bulge twisting just into view and his prominent hip bones. Your face grew hot as Mallek’s grin spread wider.

“I’m busy, I’m with people Mal.” You whined; your eyes not able to pull away from him.

Mallek let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, dropping his head back. You watched, mesmerized, as Mallek’s hips started moving with his hand, the phone camera dropping enough for you to finally see everything. His bulge was wrapped around his hand, his thumb and pointer finger holding tightly around the base. His other three fingers were buried in his nook. 

Your mouth went dry and a whimper escaped you at the sight. Mallek then brought out his secret weapon – he moaned. Loud and deep from within his chest. He gasped in a breath and let it out as a groan, his purr cutting through his other pleasured sounds.

You squirmed where you stood, suddenly much hotter than you were a moment ago and a hell of a lot more aroused. “F-fine! Fine!” You choke out. “But just a few minutes.” You assert. 

You aren’t sure if you’re telling him or yourself. 

“Hold off for a second, I have to get somewhere else.” You mutter, putting the phone against you again and slipping back into the café. 

You don’t know why you tried to deny him, you can never say no to him.

You stop by the table quickly and give your best apologetic smile. You tell Boldir you are suuuuper sorry but you have to take a call and will be back soon. You tell her to go ahead and order whatever she wants and not to hold up on your account. Boldir doesn’t comment but she does quirk the corner of her lip and nods. You’re pretty sure she knows though, because she knows everything. And if you were a more decent person you might be embarrassed, but right now you’re just horny.

You quickly dip into the bathroom and take the first empty stall. You have your back against the wall and stick a hand inside your pants moving your fingers against your already excited genitals. You let out a relieved sigh of your own and hear Mallek in your ears reminding you why you were doing this in the first place.

You look at your phone and Mallek has changed his positioning so the camera is leaning against something and giving you a full view of his naked body; including his dripping nook and bulge. One of his hands is tangled between his legs and the other is in his mouth. 

Your breathing is heavier now and your hand presses tighter against yourself as you watch his fingers move in and out of his nook spreading the translucent blue lubricant all over his thighs and knuckles. You wish you were there to taste it. 

“What = you doing?” He asks, craning his neck to – presumably – get a better look at you.

“What does it look like?” You tease, trying to keep your voice low enough that no one else could hear you. It was hard enough to keep your heavy breathing from garnering attention  
Mallek huffs at you, your eyes trail down to where his other hand has joined the first. One hand is moving slowly in and out of his nook, the other has his bulge twisting between and around his fingers as he moves the digits along the slick appendage. “I want to see;” He demands, pout as evident in his voice as on his face.

You roll your eyes but don’t complain, you’re realizing you must be a real freak because you really want to do this now too. You’ll blame him for this change in your modesty another time, right now all you want is to get more friction between your legs.

You remove your bottoms, with some trouble – a bit of a stumble and an almost face plant into the wall. But the feeling of the cool air hitting your heated skin has a groan pulling from deep within your throat. You hear Mallek let out a moan of his own and bring the screen back into view. 

The sight of his fingers knuckles deep inside himself and his bulge squirming so helplessly in his palm is a blessed sight. Your free hand presses tightly against yourself as you work to build yourself up to his level. You doubt he can hold out too much longer; considering how he’s already been at it for a while. And you don’t want to be too far behind him. 

You’re trying to keep your sounds in check, but notice the occasional too loud whimper. Mallek does too as his smirk is almost splitting his face now. He hums in approval when you gasp loudly after letting a finger finally enter you. You catch sight of the face you make – in the corner of the screen – upon its penetration and understand exactly why he purrs so deeply. Maybe you are kind of hot. 

“Let me see;” Mallek requests. “It != fair that you get an incredible view and all I get = your – admittedly amazing – face;” He teases, scissoring his fingers to give you a deeper view of his nook. 

You whine at the sight, imaging how good he must taste right now. You don’t trust yourself to speak, your mind too fuzzy and mouth too dry. So instead you nod.

Getting the right angle is awkward. You knock your knee into one part of the stall and almost drop your foot into the toilet. After a few moments of adjusting and quiet cursing you’re able to maintain a stable position. 

Your back is against a wall, one of your feet is on the rim of the toilet. Your other foot is slightly forward and leg cocked so your knee is pressing to the cool porcelain, to brace your weight. One hand holds your phone upside down so the camera is directly on your crotch. You don’t know how flattering this view is, but you’ve noticed Mallek’s picked up the pace of his hands and his eyes are transfixed on you.

Your breathing grows a little heavier and you slowly bring your free hand to yourself. Your pace is slow at first, fingers just brushing along yourself. You shiver at your own touches and whimper in your throat. Mallek lets out a groan; the sound goes straight from your ears to your crotch. 

You pick up speed to match Mallek’s, your fingers pressing against your most sensitive spots with a practiced movement. You alternate between light touches and more pressured ones. Your finger re-enters you and you let out a real moan at the feeling.

“That = my robo-buddy;” Mallek encourages, his tone deep and sultry. You can almost imagine he is there, saying it directly into your ear. Egged on, you add a second finger to yourself and roll your hips to get both digits deeper.

Your eyes lock onto your phone’s screen as your hips grind down on your fingers. You’re hyper focused on Mallek’s movements. His fingers slipping in and out of his nook, stretching and scissoring it as they go. His bulge wrapping around his wrist and slipping almost into his own nook. His other hand now by his mouth as he sucks on his own fingers, grunting and moaning loudly and without reservations.

You choke on your own groan as you add a third finger and increase your movement, riding your fingers and curling them inside you. You pull them in and out occasionally just to do some of your own stretching to show yourself off to Mallek. You whimper and gasp when your middle finger finds that right spot and you press tightly against it.

You hear Mallek let out a hum and look back down at his image. He’s licking his lips and staring intensely at you. You swallow hard and feel your face heat up from how unabashedly he is looking at you.

“I = liking this view;” He purrs, “It = so nice to see you from this angle; and your sounds are making me want to come find you right now;” He pauses for a moment and shifts his hips so they can better roll into his fingers. “If you = here right now; do you know what I = do to you?” He asks, knowing you can’t actually answer him. Your face is hot as you shake your head ‘no.’

Mallek smirks, his hand slowly going up and down the length of his bulge, blue material slipping between his fingers. “I = bend you over the kitchen counter and…make sure all the dishes were out of the way before I;” He pauses to take a breath, shivering from his own ministrations. “I = shove my th-thick bulge so deep inside your hot, tight alien; hng;” He stops again and drops his head back, bucking into his own hands. “I-I = own you entirely, you = be mine and only mine and never; nng; never forget it;”

He’s not great at dirty talk, it’s cute how hard he’s trying though. And you’re so horned up that just his voice is enough for you. He isn’t making much sense and some of his pauses are too long but when he punctuates his words with a deep groan, you couldn’t care less about the content.

“When I get home;” You whisper, taking a pause to roll your hips forward to take your fingers in deeper. “I need you to ruin me just like that.” Your voice is quiet and raspy and full of lust. And it seems to be the final push your matesprit needs.

Mallek comes at the end of your words, his back arches and his groans take up every sense you have left. 

You cry out, completely forgetting where you are, as you come from your own fingers. You whimper and pant as you ride your orgasm out, your fingers pressing harshly inside you. Your breathing comes in quick short bursts as your hips twitch and thrust a few more times. You hold still for a moment, letting your fingers press against you a bit longer. They are soaked and pruned when you finally remove them, your middle finger is cramped and you are far, _far_ too sweaty. 

You’re still trying to calm your breathing when Mallek asks when you’ll be back. You tell him he’ll live without you for a few more hours.

Mallek grins at you, his body relaxed and his lower half coated in blue. “We = see;” he teases with a wink. You roll your eyes and don’t say goodbye before ending the call.

You lean your head back against the wall and take a final breath in before dropping your foot from the toilet rim. You grab a wad of toilet paper, clean yourself up, and flush it. 

When you leave the stall, you make eye contact with another troll who is exiting their stall as well, their face is bright brown. You clear your throat and put on a friendly smile. Waving and saying hello in your friend-est making voice. They don’t say anything before they break eye contact and quickly leave, a hand over their mouth. 

You thought it was gross that they didn’t wash their hands and wonder for a moment what could be going on with them. It hits you that they might have heard you fucking yourself on your fingers. You let out a puff of air and whisper a quiet ‘whoops’ to yourself. As you wash your hands you think of that troll going out and telling their friends what they heard. And Boldir overhearing them and knowing exactly what you ditched her for. You swallow hard and finally feel some embarrassed like a decent person. You hope you’ll find a way to make it up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it is finally finished, 3 days late. My bad, but hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing!


End file.
